wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunset (Luna Crystal)
Appearance He has a pattern of colors on his scales, making a sunset like color. He also has some white spots on his underside wings like a Nightwing. His horns stick up like a Sandwing, and he has a black mane. And he has too small silver hoop earrings on his right ear. And because of Robin he has a couple of scars on him. Personality Sunset is nice and kind, but he can't help but be a huge flirt. The hybrid is also a bit stubborn, never wanting to not finish something. But all in all Sunset is a sweet and kind dragon. Abilities/Weaknesses ---- Abilities: Sunset has the ability to use firebreath, and he can partially hide in shadows. He is also very good at climbing. Weaknesses: Being abandoned again, he is a little scared of Robin because he almost killed him. History Sunset was dropped off at the Orphanage by his parents Rattle and Starseer, who quickly flew away once they dropped Sunset off. Sunset was sad, yet determined to make new friends. He often flirted with female dragons, and one day he met a dragon named Dapple. Dapple returned his flirt, and Sunset liked the dragoness. Soon Sunset started to develop feelings for Dapple, but Princess Seashell adopted her, and off she went. Sunset was sad that Dapple had gone, but one day he met a dragon named Mistake. Sunset tried to be as nice to the gloomy dragoness as he could, and like other dragonesses he flirted with her a bit. And sometimes she would back. Mistake didn't like being called 'Mistake' so Sunset created a nickname for her, Gloom. And as time went on Sunset started to develop strong feelings for Mistake, greater than the ones for Dapple. One day Dapple came for a vist, Sunset could tell the dragoness enjoyed seeing him. And he did to as a friend of course. Dapple and Mistake had met and became friends, they even went to a pond where they made flower crowns and necklaces. Later that night Dapple had confessed her feelings, Sunset was confused on who to pick. Dapple told him to follow his heart, and for a few hours, he sat in his room thinking who to choose. The words 'follow your heart' echoed in his mind and he did follow his heart. He chose Mistake, Dapple was heartbroken and Sunset had never meant to hurt her. Now Sunset and Mistake live on the Allwings island in peace, except for another dragon who is also in love with Mistake and can't get over her. The dragon who was also in love with Mistake went over to her when Sunset wasn't around, trying to convince her to be with him. But Mistake would always say no, once the dragon even asked Mistake to kill Sunset and she definetly said no. Sunset heard Mistake say that the dragon's name was Robin, and Sunset promised to protect her. A day after Sunset and Mistake went to a fiesta Sunset proposed to Mistake, and Mistake said yes. They decided to rest where they were, while Sunset was asleep and Mistake wasn't Robin came over and asked Mistake again to be with him instead of Sunset. Mistake said no again and Robin grabbed her and tried to kill her, Robin feld and Sunset woke up shocked. He took Mistake to the Allwings castle to be healed by Princess Iceberg an animus, after he thanked the Princess and headed back home. Once Mistake woke up he told her he would always protect her. Robin again tried to convince Mistake, but she refused and every time he tried to kill her, but Sunset protected her, but earned scars. One day Mistake said she was expecting dragonets and Sunset was thrilled. Mistake soon layed the eggs, four, and they were beautiful. Later one of the eggs hatched, the dragonet was named Dusk, and the couple waited for the other eggs to hatch. Suddenly out of nowhere Robin came to their house and threatened Sunset while Mistake was asleep, saying he wanted Mistake. Sunset refused and they both had a fight, waking Mistake, and almost ending Sunset's life. Mistake agreed to go with Robin as long as he left her family alone, Robin agreed, and as Mistake tried to heal Sunset but Robin took her away. About a few minutes later a dragoness came over and saw Sunset, Dusk, and the eggs. She was shocked and took Sunset to the healer, she then took Dusk and the eggs back to her hut. Relationships ---- Rattle: Starseer: Mistake: Dapple: Robin: Dusk: Windystorm: Orchid: Mangoleaf: Scorpion: Talon: Quotes Trivia Art Gallery ---- Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Luna Crystal)